New World Order
by One Sided Pancake
Summary: The notebook failed to land in the possession of Light Yagami on that dark and hazy day. When a strongly-justified, world-famous kind of detective lays hands on the corrupt notebook instead, the world may be in for a different path of destiny...
1. A Moment Too Late

* * *

**NEW WORLD ORDER**

* * *

Light Yagami sat in his desk by the window in his classroom, fidgeting with his eraser as he stare to the outside world beyond the glass window. He paid no heed to the lesson at the front of the room; he's already learned and mastered the subject. When he wasn't pretending to pay attention to the class teacher, he would watch people from the window. Today however, was a rather slow day outside, and Light was almost lulled into taking a nap.

But then, from the very corner of his eye, he saw a rapid movement from outside the window. It was very sudden, and if Light hadn't have dropped his eraser a second earlier, he might not have seen it.

As he laid eyes on the outside field, he saw a black square in the shape of something familiar. A notebook, maybe.

Was somebody on the school roof? Did someone chuck it out the window?

Light stared at the notebook, waiting to see if the notebook's owner would pick it up. After minutes of watching, no one seemed to claim it, and people outside didn't seem to care much to look at it as they continued to walk past it.

_Whose notebook is that? _Light wondered._ Maybe if I hurry out of the classroom once the session is over, I can go take a look at it. _

From a distance, the notebook looked like your ordinary composition notebook. Normally, Light would simply ignore the darned thing and just fidget with the eraser or doodle on the edge of a loose-leaf paper. But, for some reason, it seemed to call to him. The outside world looked dark and hazy, and in the middle, was the notebook... Something mysterious loomed around it, but it couldn't be named...

For the rest of the class, Light found it extremely hard to focus his attention to the teacher or the outside world.

No matter what way he tried to look, he always found himself staring at the little black book from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

"Please remember; The assignment is due exactly one week from today. I won't accept it late or incomplete, so it's best that you all start working on it as soon as possible." The teacher explained to the anxious class waiting to leave. "Have a good weekend."

The second the bell rang, Light was one of the first people to rush out the door. He ignored the calls of his friends for the time being; if he let himself slow down, he wouldn't get to see the notebook that so disturbed his class time today.

_If I remember correctly, _Light thought, it **should** be around here...

Light searched around the campus left and right for the spot that he remembered it falling.

_The window over there is the one I was looking out of at the time of the notebook falling_... _So, it must be right... here?_

Once he was certain he found the spot that he saw the notebook earlier, he sighed as he saw nothing but a patch of bent grass. He looked around the patch for a second, if the notebook had fallen elsewhere than where Light remembered it, and sighed once he confirmed that the notebook was no longer on the ground.

_Oh well__, _Light said, beginning to walk back to the regular route to his home,

_I guess someone already picked it up._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *


	2. Fruit of the Devil

**

* * *

NEW WORLD ORDER**

* * *

The inside of the private building had been chilly in the nighttime. The few rooms that had the soundproof walls would be cold to the touch immediately upon entrance. The clocks in the halls read "11:45pm", and the lights were starting to be shut off by the building's night janitors. Most of the employees would be leaving right about now, unless the high chief called it into emergency overtime, which hasn't happened for at least a month, now. The workers were almost always eager to leave; the strenuous work presented to them throughout the day made them want to crawl back into their own homes, for these walls just didn't feel the same.

The high-chief detective, however, called _this_ particular building his home, and remained in the residence of one of the rooms at the highest, and coldest, floor of the building.

At this time of night, he would be relaxing in that very room, right as this moment passes.

He sat in the firm green armchair with the most peculiar posture as he brought himself to stare in wonder at the object that lie before him on the small, wooden coffee table. His eyes were wide, as always, with small but highly noticeable bags under them. Surely a result of endless nights of sleep and seeing things that no other human has before. What lay before him now was no exception.

There on the table, a black and rugged notebook stare back at him. The stare-off between the notebook and detective was broken when a voice shook throughout the walls.

"L, I've brought you your dessert." A voice called from inside the opposing hallway.

"Thanks." L said as he jumped up from the chair and walked to the door. He opened the walnut door and on the floor was a black lunch tray with a small glass bowl placed in the center. L examined the ice cream. "Caramel apple and chocolate," L said, smiling as he licked his lips, "My favorite."

He closed the door behind him, and flew into his seat on the chair. In one hand, he held both a silver spoon and the ice cream dish, and the other was placed under his chin to further his thinking as he continued his train of thought.

_Now, the white lettering on the front cover of this notebook is most definitely __**not **__in Japanese... If my English is still on the spot from years ago, it should read... _"_Death...Note?" _

The detective chuckled slightly in false amusement.

_Deathnote_. Who would ever write something so strange on such a notebook? A young, bored teenager who might have been bored one day during class. Or maybe another's hate for so many people inspired them to make a notebook with the list of people they hated. There was also the possibility it was just a mindless, childish prank.

L took a small spoonful of ice cream and savored the taste of his favorite dessert while he laughed at the idea. He set the glass bowl of ice cream down on the table before him, as he heard footsteps approaching his door once again. He stare his sight back unto the 'Deathnote'.

"L," the same man who brought the ice cream spoke from the other side of the door, "I'll be leaving, now."

"Take care." L spoke, not removing his sight from the notebook.

"Is there anything else you need before we close up the building for tonight?"

L looked further at the notebook inquisitively, and then his sight shifted to the empty ice cream cup that had been full only seconds ago on the table. He gasped in slight terror as he noticed the dessert was all gone, and he had only taken but a couple bites. He didn't eat all of it. And it sure didn't melt. Caramel apple sundaes just don't vaporize into thin air. With no explanation, L sighed and decided that there _was_ something he needed.

"More ice cream, please."

_

* * *

_

The morning sun arrived with a quickness that day; it had barely given the moon enough time to settle down. For students, an early sun meant an early wake up time.

Light groaned as the sun shattered through his sleeping eyes; the inside of his eyelids where lit, and the light interupted his good night's sleep. He stretched his arms a little before sliding out of bed, getting dressed, and before long, he was headed out the door.

As he approached the school building, he walked past the spot that the notebook fell onto the past day. An aura still loomed around the grassy earth; like something was meant to be there, but it was out of place.

_It's a shame I couldn't see that notebook yesterday. I wonder whose it was._

That notebook had been on Light's mind for the entire night. It looked like a normal notebook. No different than a student's note-taking book. It probably was just notes for some other kid's math class. It may have been an absent-minded person's doodling victim. In all, it had the same appearance as any other notebook Light had seen before. But this one was different.

When it fell from the sky that past day, it didn't just catch his eye.  
Yes, it had indeed caught his attention, but that's not all there is to it.

It called to him.

_Like fate was meant for Light to take hold of it, but destiny had something else in mind._

* * *

L's assistant heartily opened the door to the detective's room, a small basket in hand. "I've brought you some healthy foods today, L. Since you've been eating so much of that junk food lately, I thought it might be a nice change of diet for you to have something a little more... healthy. Besides; you need some brain-food to keep you focused."

L frowned as a bowl of fruits was placed on the coffee table before him. None of them really looked delicious to L. For every fruit he saw, he imagined it better as an ingredient in some sort of cake or on top of an ice cream.

_Cherry_. Cherry ice cream.  
_Banana_. Banana split sundae.  
_Blueberry_. Blueberry Tarts.

"Uh... Thanks." L said, trying to be polite. He didn't really want any of these, but since his assistant was being thoughtful...

His assistant smiled, walked out and shut the door behind him, and went back to business in the conference room. L sighed once he was sure he was alone. What would he do for the rest of the day? L had next to no business to tend to today, luckily. Normally, being a top-notch detective had L practically stacked with a stampede of paperwork and very classified cases, but today, he had only a couple that were worth tending to.

_Now what?_ L thought. _If there's no paperwork, I could tend to the--_

**_Thud._**

The sound of a solid object landing on a surface echoed in the nearly empty room. Surprised, L looked around for the source.

_No jars broken, all the vases are still on their shelves, the light bulbs are all intact, _L observed. _It wasn't a shattering sound, and it sure didn't sound like it was anything too heavy._

Then, what fell?

L glanced around the room just once more before something caught his eye. An apple had just finished rolling its way on an invisible path on the floor, and came to a halt once the force was gone.

_Just an apple_, L chuckled lightly. _I was scared over a simple apple._

L walked to the direction of the apple and knelt down to pick up the red fruit. In his hands, he felt that the side of the apple facing away from him had a rigid and bumpy texture to it, so he turned it around to see what it was.

And then, he came to the realization that not only had the apple been securely placed in the bottom of the bowl before it had ever even dropped and could have not possibly fallen by accident, but from the tip to the core, fresh, monstrous bite marks cut into the red fruit, from only seconds before.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...  


* * *

**

Hello, this is One-Sided-Pancake~

Thanks for reading New World Order thus far, and I hope you enjoyed it!  
Please leave a review on how you liked it, so can I know how people have may or may not enjoyed it, and can improve in the later chapters.

Thank you!


End file.
